altruisme
by setao
Summary: curhatan seorang sahabat pada sahabat yang lain (dan konsekuensi yang didapat sahabat yang dicurhati). — sehun, zitao, feat yixing. layhun; indonesia!AU.


altruisme  
percakapan sore hari sepasang sahabat.  
sehun, zitao. implied!kristao, implied!hunlay/layhun. indonesia!AU.

 **standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Kalau Sehun mendapati seorang yang tak asing dari memorinya, alias Huang Zitao, di depan pintu kontrakan yang ia sewa bersama kekasihnya, maka dia yakin Zitao datang untuk curhat padanya soal si pacar. Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa sobatnya ini sepertinya bermasalah melulu dengan pacarnya, padahal sudah berapa tahun pacaran tapi masalahnya seputar itu dan itu lagi.

Paling-paling yang Sehun lakukan seputar: mempersilakannya masuk, lalu mengambilkan persediaan minuman kalengannya dan _snack_ kalau dia lagi nyetok. Lalu Zitao bakal tiduran di pangkuannya dan curhat sampai berbusa-busa sembari Sehun main hape—bukan berarti dia nggak mendengarkan sih, sebab Sehun kan laki-laki yang baik dan perhatian, mana mungkin nggak mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabat.

Salah satu kesukaan Zitao adalah membaca ramalan bintang dan mencari-cari soal _compatibility_ orang berzodiak anu dan itu di internet sembari mencari fakta-fakta kecilnya, dan kebiasaan yang sudah eksis dari lama ini membuat Sehun mau tidak mau hafal juga printilan kecil mengenai karakter pemilik rasi bintang yang diasosiasikan pada bulan dan tanggal lahirnya.

"Hun, tadi malam aku baca-baca soal Taurus dan Scorpio ya, tau nggak sih, di artikel soal kecocokan bintang aku sama Ko Kris itu, bilangnya kalau kita berdua itu cocok banget dan _compatible_ banget di segala aspek, tapi bahkan aku sama Ko Kris belum pernah _go beyond kissing_ dan kayaknya aku melulu yang selalu cemburu buta, habisnya Ko Kris main sama Mas Chanyeol melulu!" Zitao menghela napas sambil tiduran di paha Sehun, wajahnya jelas-jelas menampilkan raut kesal.

Sehun sih ketawa aja, sebab meski ada beberapa aspek Scorpio yang cocok untuk Ko Kris yang disebut Zitao (alias kakak kandungnya sendiri) tapi Ko Kris kan bukan tipikal yang cocok dalam generalisasi karakter yang dipisah jadi enam belas dalam MBTI atau dua belas dalam karakterisasi zodiak, apalagi dalam empat golongan darah yang entah kebenarannya bagaimana (Zitao pernah cocoklogi soal ini, dia yang AB dan Kris yang B, dan berakhir kesal lagi soal stereotipenya).

"Ko Kris kan emang nggak cemburuan, Tao, kamu main sama siapa pun dia juga tahu kalau yang kamu sukai cuma dia, jadi nyerah aja kalau mau buat dia cemburu," Sehun menjawab enteng sambil membuka notifikasi _chat_ Line dari Jongin yang sempat-sempatnya ngeline orang dari _hectic_ nya kerjaan di bank. "Jadi kali ini kamu ada masalah apa lagi sama Ko Kris?"

"Tau, ah, aku pusing, dia nggak cemburuan dan nggak peka sama sekali, kamu tau sendiri kan," Zitao menarik napas dalam (diam-diam menghirup aroma celana Sehun yang emang wangi banget, tapi enggak nusuk di hidung), "Kadang aku iri banget sama depiksi hubungan Taurus-Scorpio yang banyak dituliskan di artikel-artikel internet, sebab rasanya aku nggak pernah punya hubungan sesenang itu."

"Ko Kris nanti kecewa loh kalau dengar kamu ngomong seperti itu," dijawab ringan, tapi kalimat selanjutnya malah mengkhianati kalimat yang pertama ia ucapkan, "Coba aja pas itu kamu nerima aku, pastilah aku bisa memenuhi apa yang kamu mau. Sayangnya enggak."

Sayangnya Zitao digodain gitu malah makin merengut. "Aries sama Taurus nggak secocok Scorpio sama Taurus. Dari sisi golongan darah maupun zodiak, kamu kalah total dari Ko Kris, Hun. Jangan-jangan kamu masih belum _move on_? Aku nggak enak nih jadinya kalau curhat sama kamu padahal masih sakit hati."

Sehun tahu kesempatannya memenangkan hati Zitao memang nol besar sejak Zitao kenal kakaknya, dan itu yang membuatnya menderita selama kuliah dan menolak bicara baik pada kakaknya maupun orang yang bersamanya sekarang, tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau dia sudah punya kekasihnya di sisinya. Jadi dia malah makin ngakak, "Santai aja, aku udah punya Mas Yixing masak kamu masih curiga aku belum _move on_."

"Oh iya, pacarmu nggak bakal marah _po_ kalau lihat aku boboan di pahamu gini? Apa dia lagi nggak ada di sini?" Zitao mengerjapkan matanya, di sana tampak rasa penasaran dan kepo berat yang sayangnya di mata Sehun masih terlihat unyu. Sebentar kemudian ponsel Zitao menampilkan notifikasi Line dari Kris, tapi diabaikan begitu saja. "Aku mager jawab Linenya Koko. Paling dia juga asik main sama Mas Chanyeol. Cih."

"Mas Yixing santai kok, nggak bakal marah soal begini aja. Dia masih praktik, mungkin pulangnya agak lembur," yang ditanya menjawab dengan nada bangga. Iyalah, siapa yang enggak bangga. Punya pacar dokter teladan yang sudah lumayan mapan, ditambah lika-liku perjuangan menemukan obat bagi rasa sakit masing-masing, semua pasti iri, terutama sosok yang mendambakan cinta utopis seperti yang di hadapannya.

"Dia beneran lagi main sama Mas Chanyeol," Zitao menghela napas berat, "Susah ya jadi pacarnya Ko Kris. Prioritasnya kalah jauh dibanding sama No Homo Bro-nya. Tapi aku tetep sayang, apalagi Ko Kris udah janji besok mau jalan berdua sama aku, tapi kalau ngerasa kesel sah-sah aja kan? Aku 'kan pacarnya, tapi kenapa dia malah milih main sama bro-nya? Dari dulu udah kayak gitu, coba. Apa aku se-nggak penting itu?"

"Kamunya kayak cewek, sih."

"Seksis banget, sumpah." Huang Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya, super bete.

"Maaf deh," ujar Sehun, meski nadanya tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata jika ia menyesal Zitao tampak puas. Paling tidak enggak ngeles macem-macem yang jatuhnya sangat misoginis. Zitao bukan feminis atau bagaimana, tapi dia enggak suka aja kalau misalnya ada yang menganggap sifat-sifat tertentu diasosiasikan dengan sifat 'perempuan'.

"Shixun," panggilnya, sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu Sehun.

Secara mengejutkan tangannya ditepis (dengan cara dipegang lalu disingkirkan dengan baik), kali ini Sehun yang tampak bete. "Jangan panggil aku itu."

"Tapi pacarmu manggil kamu itu, masa aku enggak boleh?"

"Mas Yixing 'kan pacarku. Kamu bukan."

"Aku 'kan yang kenal kamu duluan."

"Tapi kamu bukan pacarku."

"Ko Kris?"

"Dia kokoku, jadi apa boleh buat."

"Iya, kamu menang," Zitao cemberut, berbalik ke arah di mana Sehun tidak bisa melihat mukanya. "Kamu sama Kangmasmu tampak bahagia banget, aku suka iri lihatnya. Kesel da. Mas Chanyeol juga, cepet balikan sama Jongin, sana, biar enggak usah ganggu Ko Kris-ku tercinta."

"Abisnya emang yang bikin aku bahagia akhir-akhir ini hanya Mas Yixing, gimana coba. Dia yang biasanya unyu meski insekyur kalo jadi dominan sangat mantap jiwa. Hahahahahaha. Apa ini yang namanya perasaan berbunga-bunga di masa awal pacaran, ya."

"Anjir, kamu jadi submisif kalau sama dia?"

"Kadang-kadang, tapi _why not_? Dimasukin itu enak kok. Udah ah nggak usah dibahas."

"Sumpah aku jadi makin iri kan, kamu sengaja ya?"

"Nggak sengaja pamer," Sehun nyengir lebar sampai Zitao yakin ujung-ujung bibirnya bisa mendekati telinga. "Tadi kamu ngomongin Jongin sama Mas Chanyeol, mereka _hopeless_ sejak kita mulai skripsian, yah kecuali kalau Jongin bikin _first move_ ke Mas Chanyeol lagi dan _clear up_ kesalahpahaman mereka sih, kayaknya."

Soal Jongin, Sehun tentu tahu, secara Jongin adalah sahabat sejak masih orok. Zitao ingin berguling-guling seolah tersisih kalau Sehun sudah mulai membahas Jongin, sebab nadanya itu loh, semacem berkata kalau 'aku tahu semua tentang dia dan aku bisa memprediksi apa yang bakal dia lakukan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, _no exception_.

"Apa hubunganku sama Ko Kris nggak pernah bisa maju ke depan kayak kamu sama Kangmasmu, ya…"

"Hus jangan gitu," Sehun nabok kepala Zitao ringan, "Ko Kris itu sayang banget sama kamu. Buktinya dia tetep mau balikan meski putus nyambung kalian sudah enggak kehitung. Kalau katanya orang Scorpio enggak bakal ngelepasin orang yang mereka percaya, itu artinya kamu udah jadi orang yang dia percayai. Makanya, kamu mau pedekate ke siapa pun Ko Kris bisa pede mampus kalau itu nggak bakal bekerja sebab dia percaya hati kamu cuma buat dia seorang, titik ga pake koma."

Penjelasan itu juga yang bikin Zitao melonjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan melukin dia erat-erat. Sebenernya malah Sehun yang jadi dag-dig-dug-ser saat dipelukin Zitao, bukan karena dia masih belum _move on_ , tapi karena Yixing ternyata udah pulang dan nyelonong gitu aja. Yixing 'kan sangat _insecure_ , meski dia tahu pacarnya bukan tipe yang cemburuan."Hunhun, aku sayang banget sama kamu, sumpah, kenapa aku enggak pernah mikirin itu sebelumnya, coba? Ternyata Ko Kris segitu sayangnya sama aku…"

" _At least_ buat dia kamu belum pernah ngecewain dia dan mengkhianati kepercayaannya, 'kan? Scorpio atau bukan, gitu-gitu Ko Kris langsung benci sama siapa pun yang ngekhianati kepercayaannya dan nggak segan-segan ninggalin loh, hati-hati aja."

"Kalau itu doang mah aku juga tau Hun."

"Tapi ga tahu sih apa itu ideal buat kamu atau enggak, sebab kalau utopia buat kamu berarti kisah pacaran aku sama Mas Yixing, selamanya Ko Kris nggak pernah bisa memenuhi itu sebab _background_ nya aja udah beda."

"Sejak kapan Hunhun kecilku jadi bijak gini, sih, aku jadi terharu," Zitao tersenyum, berlagak menghapus airmata.

"Sejak kamu tolak dan susah _move on_ dan ketemu Mas Yixing."

"Pamer aja terus, Hun."

"Aku masih dalam euforia, sabar-sabarin aja ya."

"Euforia nggak kelar-kelar," Zitao mendecih lagi, kali ini dia hanya nyandar di pundak Sehun yang lebar dan sender _able_ , sambil mengecek ponselnya, yang tiba-tiba hitam sesaat lalu muncul notifikasi panggilan via Line dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan pacarnya. Zitao sudah terlanjur skeptis. "Ngapa lagi dah Ko Kris."

Panggilannya enggak di _loudspeaker_ , Sehun enggak bisa dengar. Padahal kepo juga, habisnya Zitao wajahnya langsung berseri-seri gitu, dan minta maafnya _sounds so playful_ banget meski habis bilang 'aku sedang dalam pangkuan Sehun, Ko', lalu minggir dan haha-hihi sebentar sebelum mematikan sambungan.

"Ko Kris bilang apa?" Sehun yang enggak tahan kepo bertanya.

"Mas Chanyeol mendadak ada kerjaan, jadi enggak bisa main sama dia. Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan sama Koko!" Zitao tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup, tangan memeluk ponsel erat-erat. Sehun memutar mata.

"Kesannya kamu malah kayak selingkuhannya Koko."

"Biarin," Zitao melet, dan dadah-dadah. "Makasih udah mau kucurhatin, Hun! Aku mau ke Ko Kris dulu!"

Sehun yang entah mau pasang muka seperti apa akhirnya senyum miring dan dadah-dadah balik meski Zitao yang sudah melesat tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat dia bangkit lalu membereskan minuman dan _snack_ yang mereka makan tadi, dia melihat Yixing masih pakai jas dokter putihnya dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangan dilipat. Enggak biasanya Yixing seperti ini, pikirnya dalam hati, jadi ia menyapa ala kadarnya seperti "Udah balik Mas? Kok tadi langsung nyelonong aja?" sebelum melesat meletakkan gelas kotor ke belakang.

Siapa sih yang enggak suka melihat Kangmasnya tercinta yang wajahnya sangat imut dan menggemaskan setelah seharian yang melelahkan apalagi habis dicurhatin mantan _crush_? Shixun ingin berlari dan memeluk Yixing (sebab dia fans berat _cuddling_ ) tapi tampaknya yang ingin dipeluk tidak dalam _wavelength_ pikiran yang sama.

Yixing menarik kerah Shixun dan yang bersangkutan jadi menunduk, lalu Shixun kaget setengah mati saat bibirnya berbenturan dengan bibir Yixing yang meraupnya kasar, tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernapas saat Lidah Yixing membentur bibirnya seperti ingin masuk (yang mana ia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya), ia sampai harus menahan tangannya di dinding agar kakinya yang kemudian terasa seperti jeli bisa bertahan berdiri.

"Mas," Shixun terengah saat Yixing melepaskan ciumannya, ada benang liur yang tercipta yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. "Udah di sini dari tadi _po_? Maaf tadi Zitao dateng terus curhat, makanya aku nggak tahu kalau Mas udah pulang."

"Udah sejak kamu bilang kalau dimasukin itu enak," Yixing tersenyum miring.

Shixun keringat dingin. Mampus.

Mas Yixingnya yang biasanya manis dan vanilla sekarang dalam mode dominannya. Biasanya hal ini hanya ke- _trigger_ kalau Shixun lagi bete berat dan ingin _being taken care of_ daripada yang jadi pihak memasuki, makanya Shixun jadi agak penasaran mengapa hal ini tiba-tiba bisa kejadian.

Melihat Yixing berusaha membuka bajunya itu yang bikin Shixun panik, "Mas jangan di sini! Di kamar aja!"

Yixing kelihatan sedikit kesal adegannya dipotong, "Kenapa? Di sini hanya ada kita berdua padahal."

"Yaa, nanti kalau misalnya ada yang buka gimana? Tahu 'kan Zitao kalau ke sini suka jarang ketuk-ketuk dulu."

Shixun tidak tahu kalau hal ini malah bikin Yixing makin cemberut dan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Shixun, malah langsung menggerayangi bagian dadanya. Ini membuat Shixun setengah ingin menikmati setengah _guilty_ karena malah mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan kalau dia sebenarnya senang-senang saja. Bibir Yixing ada di dekat putingnya dan menggigitnya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Kamu selalu perhatian sama dia, kenapa sih?"

Agak bego karena enggak langsung sadar, tapi Wu Shixun serius baru paham sekarang, jadinya dia ketawa lebar.

"Mas Yixing cemburu?"

"Apaan sih," Yixing yang tidak menyangka ditanya begitu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hehe cie cemburu," Shixun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya tadi menarik Yixing ke pelukannya. "Kalau emang cemburu mah bilang cemburu aja Mas, jangan pake serangan tiba-tiba. Aku kan jadi enggak ada persiapan."

Yixing diam saja, lalu menarik napas. "Ya udah di sini aja, aku masih kepingin soalnya."

Libido suka datang tiba-tiba, ini apa salah satu bentuk balas dendam Yixing sebab Shixun pernah 'main-main' sama Yixing saat Yixing masih masak di dapur? Tapi dia juga sudah terlanjur mau, jadi dia enggak repot-repot nolak. Sudah dia bilang, 'kan, Yixing kalau jadi dominan itu juga bikin dia senang (dan puas).

"Aku enggak usah panggil Mas pake _Master_ 'kan?"

Yixing mencium bibir Sehun singkat.

"Enggak usah. Toh ujungnya kamu tetep bakal kewalahan."

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ini apa ya. ini huntao maksimal yang bisa kutulis, friendzone. aku nyerah kalau disuruh bikin mereka romantically kendati aku doyan, dan ultimately, nyelipin otp baru. hunlay/layhun. LOL. di sini ceritanya nama asli sehun itu shixun, dan hubungan seks hunlay switch, biasanya lebih banyak sehun yang nyeme tapi di sini disorotnya yixing yang seme HAHA. thank you udah baca /o/


End file.
